


Black Panther Ships (attempt) Map

by BabaTunji



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Erik Killmonger Grows up in Wakanda, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fandom Map, Isolation, King Killmonger, Meta, Multi, Other, Ship Map, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: I made a map.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, M'Baku/Shuri (Marvel), M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel), Michael B Jordan/chadwick boseman, Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye, Ramonda/Nakia, Steve Rogers/T'Challa, T'Challa/Erik Killmonger, T'Challa/Nakia, T'Challa/Sam Wilson, T'Challa/Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Black Panther Ships (attempt) Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



> I blame AgentMal for this.

I enjoyed making this map. It's missing several ships I know. Maybe chapter 2 can be more robust lol.

https://tjadakaa.tumblr.com/post/190417808107/i-made-a-ship-map

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Refutals? Share them!


End file.
